Two to Tango
by EmeraldOfTheOcean
Summary: Something is bothering Craig and he's annoyed that Tweek is demanding all of his attention instead of picking up on his feelings. Looks like there's trouble in paradise. One Shot. Tweek x Craig. (My very final fanfiction) Rated T for swearing just to be safe


**Hey guys. I have an announcement for those of you who don't follow me on Deviantart. This will be the very** last **fanfiction I will ever write, and no I sadly don't plan to finish older stories. If you have any questions, PM me. Otherwise, keep the comments focused on the story. I want to go out with something cute and charming to get a certain ship out of my system. With that said, I hope you enjoy the story**

It was another Thursday night in the small town of South Park. Within this violent town were two young homosexual boys, Tweek Tweak and Craig Tucker, who were both in their homes and Facetiming each other. Tweek was a boy who was constantly anxious, naive, and worried about everything. Whereas Craig was the opposite; he was a mellow smartass who called it as he saw it, while still being quite reasonable. Tweek had just woken up from a strange but dreadful nightmare, so he called Craig for emotional support. He's been babbling on about his bad dream as Craig was trying his best to look interested in the conversation. He's had a lot going on lately and as much as I was okay with helping out Tweek, he wasn't exactly in the mood to do so. However, he couldn't control when Tweek needed him, so he wasn't intentionally going to complain.

"GAH! And then, the coffee was flooding everywhere and I was drowning because of the chains on my ankles! I was freaking out!" Tweek proclaimed as he pulled some of his hair out. "What could it mean, Craig?" he asked, strangely expecting Craig to know what the dream meant. Tweek was always comfortable being with Craig and a part of him felt like he magically had the answers to everything. However, Tweek looked back down at his screen to see that Craig's eyes were lingering in a totally different direction. "Craig?" Tweek called to grab his boy friend's attention.

"Hm? Oh! Um, maybe drink less coffee or something. I don't know." Craig said with little care in his voice. Well, even less care than usual. Craig is known for being a deadpan snarker.

The blonde little coffee addict was somewhat offended by Craig's unusually uncaring tone. As monotone as Craig was, Tweek knew him well enough to tell when he cared about something and when he didn't. "Do you even care about what I was saying!?" he exclaimed with frustration. "I almost lost my shit when I woke up!"

Craig widened his eyes instead of rolling them as to hide his minor annoyance. He really wasn't in the mood for this crap, but he tried in vain to hide that as to spare Tweek's feelings. "Dreams are dreams, Tweek. They can mean things, but sometimes they mean nothing. You shouldn't stress yourself out too much about it." he explained, trying to be rational about the situation

"Ngh, are-are you sure? I'll admit it was kind of random..." Tweek asked, realizing that he might be overreacting again.

"See?" smiled Craig "You're just overwhelming yourself again, now let's get some rest."

"Overwhelming myself?!" Tweek widened his eyes as he overreacted to Craig's wording "You think I'm doing this to myself for kicks?!" now Craig was getting even more annoyed with his boyfriend. He understood that was in Tweek's nature, which was what he loved about him, but now Tweek was going too far and was being selfish. "I can tell you don't care about what I'm saying right now, I hear it in your voice!"

Craig tried to defend himself "Well maybe if you tried sorting things out yourself before you drop it all on me before bed-"

"Oh, so now I can't speak my mind anymore?!" shouted Tweek

Craig realized that a fight was blooming and wanted to prevent it. He didn't want to add fuel to his fire at home. The last thing he wanted was to hear more fighting. He took a deep breath before responding to Tweek calmly"Of course you can, this is just bad timing, okay?" "I'm sorry, Babe. I won't complain again, you can call me whenever you need to, okay?"

After taking a moment to think about things, Tweek realized how tired both of them were and didn't want to complain so much anymore. Despite the arguing, Tweek did feel a little better, just being with Craig and talking with him. With a sigh, he replied, "Okay, thank you, Craig. I'll let you go for the night. Thanks again for listening, good night."

"Sweet Dreams, Honey." smiled Craig as they both hung up and laid down in their beds. Craig, however, struggled to sleep for the following hour. He was afraid of having another nightmare until he eventually did fall asleep with a worried mind.

 **(The next day at school)**

'Finally, it was Friday' thought Craig as he walked through the hallways. Even if the problem got worse at home, he at least didn't have to worry about being distracted with his homework. He could just chill out alone for the rest of the day, maybe put some music on or- "Craig!" a familiar voice called from down the semi-crowded hallway. 'Oh right,' Craig thought to himself. 'I'm in a relationship' "Hey, Craig, good morning." the voice he knew to be Tweek walked up to him with a wave and gentle smile.

"Oh, hey Tweek." Craig tried to muster a smile back. Whatever was going on, it wasn't Tweek's fault, but Craig knew that Tweek would want all of his thoughts and attention. "Did you have better dreams?" he asked with hope and concern

"Mm hm." he nodded while holding that sweet smile

"That's good to hear. I love seeing you relaxed." grinned Craig as he closed his locker and the two of them made their way to class.

"Thanks, Craig." said Tweek as he looked down at his buttons feeling shy, "Um, Craig, can we talk more after class? I need some more things off my chest."

Craig widened his eyes, dreading the idea of it, but quickly tried to hide his annoyance, but not before a sigh escaped his mouth "Sure. Whatever you need, Babe."

Tweek rose an eyebrow in suspicion. Craig sounded very uncaring and not in the way that made Tweek enjoy his company so much. What the hell was doing on with him? "What? You don't want to talk?" he asked as he turned to look him in the face, "You sound like you don't want to talk."

"Did you not hear me? I said sure, now let's get to class." Craig was now struggling even more to hide his annoyance as he tried to drop the topic. Tweek, however, did not pick on that fact

"If you're not in the mood to listen, just tell me." he replied sympathetically, but then once again made the subject about himself. "It won't help me if you not in the mood to help." he added as both stopped walking and Tweek crossed his arms

Craig felt ready to snap, but he luckily didn't. With that said, he wasn't even trying to hide his annoyed feelings anymore as he took his chance to get some much needed alone time. "On second thought, I need some alone time, Tweek. I'm sorry, but I want to sit by myself and think for myself for the day, even after school."

Tweek's eyes widened in surprise as he went to talk Craig "But-"

"No." he stopped Tweek from speaking as to stand his ground. Thus, accidentally hurting Tweek's feelings

Tweek closed his eyes and walked past Craig to get away from him. "Fine! I'll talk to someone else today!" with that, he runs off to class and sits in an area where there are no free seats for Craig nearby. As irritated as Tweek was, he couldn't help but feel genuinely sad that he wasn't going to have a conversation with Craig, 'but no one soothes me like you do.' he sighed as he supported his head with his arms

"Tweek!" called Craig as he tried to apologize "Oh God damnit." 'Should've kept my mouth shut.' he thought to himself in frustration. He never wanted to put Tweek down, but he was so upset and tired and he was just under too much pressure. He couldn't help Tweek with his issues when he (Craig) had no idea how to solve his own problems.

 **(Lunchtime)**

It was a slow day for both Tweek and Craig. Craig had a bad headache as well as an attitude. Meanwhile, Tweek was feeling alone and confused as to what was going on with his best friend and boyfriend 'Why wouldn't Craig want to talk to me?' he thought to himself as he stared down at his small lunch. 'Why has been so distant and snappy these past few days?' he wondered to himself as he spotted another in his crew, Token, approaching the table with his girlfriend. To Tweek, they looked like the perfect couple; smiling, laughing, and talking without any bitterness to be seen.

"Oh, te he, anytime, Token. Have fun with your friends." Nichole giggled as she walked off alongside her female friends

"Thanks, see you later." Token smiled as he waved goodbye and happily sat next to Clyde and across from Tweek. "Man, it's so nice having someone to talk to." he sighed with joy and relief

Tweek quickly looked up at him and exclaimed in relation, "I know right? Except when the other person doesn't want to when you need to." he added with frustration as he lightly pounded the table

Token rose an eyebrow as he picked up that something was wrong with Tweek. Usually, this was Craig's department but he was nowhere to be seen. So Token decided to act on his behalf "... Is something wrong, Tweek? And where's Craig?"

"Sitting somewhere by himself." Tweek replied bluntly "He's being distant from me for some reason. I just need to talk about my problems." he explained rapidly

"What has he been saying?" asked Clyde who entered the conversation

"Something about wanting to be alone all day, as if he didn't want me around! Even after I said I needed him today! The nerve!" he responded with anger oozing from his voice. Despite that, it still sounded cute because Tweek was just that kind of person.

"Uh, Tweek, did you try asking Craig why he wanted alone time?" asked Clyde as he sipped his chocolate milk

Tweek widened his eyes in realization as he thought about the answer to Clyde's question. "Well... no, I guess not," he replied softly "but he didn't tell me anything was going on."

"Craig's a lot more mellow than you, man." added Token with a calm expression "If something's bothering him, he's not exactly going to spazz out and display it like you do."

"Oh God... I haven't thought of that," Tweek said in shock upon such a realization. Maybe he didn't truly understand Craig the way he thought he did. "But I'm his boyfriend. Why wouldn't he want to talk to me?" he asked, hoping for a clean cut answer

"Maybe he's just putting you first and doesn't want to think about himself." requested Token as he took a bite of his sandwich

"Well he is now, and it's stressing me out." Tweek stressfully replied as his tone of voice shifted from anxious to sounding entranced with bliss as he discussed what he loved about his boyfriend. "I like his company, I love his voice and the way he talks to me and all of his bright ideas. He just gets me and he's so special." he ended his sentence with a smile.

"And I'm sure it makes him feel good to hear that." grinned Clyde as he was impressed by how much Tweek seemed to appreciate Craig's company.

"Yeah, Lord knows Nichole and I love to compliment each other." smiled Token as he related to Clyde's comment

Those last two sentences sent Tweek into a panicked shock. When was the last time he send anything about Craig to his face besides thank you? How often did Tweek ask Craig if he was okay before changing the topic? Pretty much never! Tweek lost his breath as he began to speak his mind out loud "... Holy shit... I haven't told Craig that. I haven't been letting him talk, as-as if he's just my comfort object! What's wrong with me?! I'M A SHITTY BOYFRIEND! GAHHHHHH!" he shouted with guilt and terror as he began to spazz out and draw everyone's attention to his panic attack

"Tweek, TWEEK!" exclaimed Token as he splashed a cup of water over Tweek's head to cool him down. "Jesus Christ, man, take it easy." scolded Token as he sat back in his seat

"Yeah, there're worse ways to be a bad boyfriend. It's like you're abusing him."

"Yes I am, and I don't even mean it! Craig deserves better than me! GAH!" Tweek proclaimed with remorse as he bit his nails and pulled his hair.

"Buddy, calm down, okay? Think about what Craig would say." Token said as he tried to play this Tweek game the way Craig would, but he couldn't help but think 'Man, how does Craig do this?'

"Just ask him about his feelings and let him do the talking. Bam, problem solved," added Clyde

"Ahhh.. I don't know how to be supportive! I can't even handle myself half the time." Tweek shook nervously as he began beating on himself

"Well, then I don't what else to tell you, dude. It takes two to tango, you're gonna have to figure it out if you want this relationship to work." said Clyde as he ruled his eyes and checked his phone for the time "Let's just enjoy out lunch before recess."

The blonde little oddball didn't feel like eating anymore. He stared into his coffee cup and was lost in his thoughts until it was time for recess. even at the bell, it took a few minutes for him to move. He stared his reflection in the coffee and saw a terrible boyfriend. he felt he didn't deserve Craig, that Craig didn't deserve the dependent pain in the ass he (Tweek) had become. Tweek knew he had to do something ASAP. He had to show Craig he cared about his efforts and respected him as a person. On top of that, that he'd be there whenever He then began to brainstorm what he knew about his boyfriend to think of something nice he could do for him. Then, after the PC Principal called everyone in for their afternoon classes, it hit him like a missile. Tweek and Craig had a play "date" planned for tomorrow at the former's house. That's when and where he'd make his move. Starting tonight.

 **(That Night)**

 **Shouting. Constant shouting in his ear as his ears failed to drown it out. It was basically gibberish and nonsense as each word stabbed itself into his ears, causing more jarring pain. Craig began to hyperventilate as he couldn't even see who was screaming these horrible sounds in his defense ears. Soon he began screaming himself as he was so desperate to flush out the noise. Those dreadful, appalling sounds that only caused him more pain by the second.**

"AHH!" Craig woke up in a sweaty pant. He rubbed his face and reached for his trash pail and coughed into it as he felt ready to throw up out of fear. Luckily, he didn't but he might as well have, he felt that awful. This was the fourth night in a row he's had this dream and it never becomes less frightening. They weren't getting better. They were getting worse, and poor Craig didn't know what to do about them. He fought the urge to cry just to claim that he doesn't cry. He was so anxious and scared that he looked at his phone to see it was five forty-five AM. That was it, he wasn't going to sleep the rest of the day. He wasn't sure when he wanted to sleep again, even though his sense of logic told him would have to sooner or later. He shruddered for a moment as he hid under his blanket. he dreaded the idea of falling asleep again if it meant reliving that nightmare

 **(Tweek's House The Next Day)**

"Tweek! Time to get up, Craig is here!" Tweek's eyes were barely opening as his father's calls slowly pulled him out of his dreamland. He rubbed his eyes in exhaustion and rolled over to face his clock which stated it was noon that Saturday

The hyper young boy sat up in shock and gasped "GAH! Oh shit, I overslept!" he leaped off of his bed, quickly sipped his coffee and slid on his unbuttoned shirt. "Send him up, please!" Tweek called down the stairs as he shut the door as to keep the room a surprise for his boyfriend. He rushed to the middle of his bedroom as he was bouncing in place with this time a joyous sort of energy. He wasn't even worried if Craig would like the surprise, at least at the moment. Craig would be up here any second and Tweek was just so proud of what he had done for Craig that the idea that the latter wouldn't like his surprise barely crossed his mind. Then it was the moment of truth as Craig knocked on the door before entering and looking rather sluggish due to a lack of proper sleep.

"Hey Tweek," the raven head walked in, looking down into his bag, "what should we do tod-"

"SURPRISE!" Tweek exclaimed with excitement, startling Craig as his head popped up from his bag. His eyes remained widened as he saw the incredibly different looking bedroom. Sure, the wall, furniture, curtains and carpet colors were the same, but there were posters of Craig's favorite things everywhere like Smash Brothers and Lord of the Rings. There were also cute and colorful, if slightly sloppily cut out paper ornaments all over the walls and ceiling. All I which were hanging with either tape or colorful yarn. On top of that, Tweek's room was spotless where it was usually extremely messy and unorganized with toys and coffee cups riddling the floor. Whose room was this and where was Tweek's?

"What the...?" Craig gently dropped his bag in disbelief as he stepped further in and constantly turned his head in all directions, absorbing the humble yet adorable state of his boy friend's bedroom. After taking in the atmosphere, the blue-hatted boy faced the blonde one in slight confusion, wondering where all of this came from and what it was doing here. "Tweek, what the hell is all this?" he asked curiously, still with widened eyes. He didn't dislike how the room looked, he loved in fact. However, it was indeed surprising and rather odd that this room was suddenly so different. Not to mention all of these strange designs everywhere. He had no idea what this was all about.

"It's a little Cr-Craig appreciation party, except for just the two of us, ha ha." Tweek modestly chuckled as he twirled around with his hands up, emphasizing the charm of the room. "I was up all night painting, cutting and printing out stuff I know you enjoy. What do you think?" he asked with a fusion of joy over the pride of his work and anxiety at the slight chance that Craig might not like the room Tweek designed for him.

Luckily, Tweek was wrong to be worried as Craig paused for another moment before speaking softly "All night? You did all this alone?" then he gave him an uncharacteristically wide smile as he jumped in place out of excitement "Wow, Babe, this looks awesome! "cheered the blue-coated snarker until a concerning thought crossed his mind. He was hoping that his stressful boyfriend didn't overwork himself doing all of this work on his behalf "But didn't this stress you out?"

Tweek chuckled nervously as he played with the mismatched buttons on his shirt and replied "Oh yeah, I needed extra coffee, but feeling stressed is worth it for a boyfriend like you, GAH!" he smiled as he quickly pulled Craig into a warm hug.

Craig had to pause once again. he suddenly felt so proud of his little boyfriend for doing all of this work on his own. Normally Tweek would require all of Craig's encouragement to do half the work put into this small party. To think that such a paranoid person could work up the courage to pull this off overnight was astonishing to Craig. With a wide smile, he pulled out of the hug and held both of Tweek's shoulders "Wow... thanks, Tweek. Thank you so much! But what should we do? I brought Smash Brothers Ultimate if you want." he said as he pulled his Nintendo Switch out of his bag.

"Awesome, but first, let's talk..." Tweek responded with a serious expression as if something was something was bothering him

Craig widened his eyes in slight disappointment but quickly shook it off and replied, "Oh... okay." Of course he was willing to help Tweek with whatever was going on with him, but when he heard 'party', he thought he would finally have a break from talking. From bottling up his emotions and just being allowed to distract himself and Tweek from their issues. But n, he knew the routine, it was Tweek's time to talk once again.

"About you."

Craig widened his eyes when he heard those two small words. "... What?" he asked sounding very confused.

"I feel really bad, Craig. I've been selfish. Since we've been together, I've been doing all the talking while you've been doing all the supporting, and that's not fair." the blonde little boy explained as he took both of Craig's hands and stared directly into his beautiful green eyes "As cool and mellow as you are, I need to be more aware of when _you_ need someone to talk to. Something's bothering you, and you deserve to get it off your chest." he released Craig's hands, sat on the bed and patted an area for Craig to sit next to him. "So come on, tell me what's been bothering you. "

The blue coated cynic stared at Tweek with hesitation. He was certainly never shy of speaking his mind, but talking about his personal issues? Totally new territory for Craig, and he didn't know how to approach it. However, if Tweek insisted on doing this, he wasn't going to put himself first. "...Um, well... I... if that's what you want to do, Tweek-"

"It's what I, no, _we need_ to do." Tweek interrupted to make a serious point. "I want to get better for you and that means letting you air out your Tweeky feelings." he chuckled as he made briefly made fun of himself.

Craig softly smiled as he warmed up to this idea. He thought about how lousy he's been feeling this past week. If this what Tweek felt needed to be done, then it should be done. "Well... okay..." he muttered meekly as he sat next to Tweek who was smiling that his plan was working "Ya know how you've been having nightmares lately?" asked Craig as he stared at his feet

"Yeah..." replied Tweek softly as he placed a hand on Craig's shoulder, causing the latter to look up at the former.

"I've been having some too, and _man_ can they be a bitch." Craig exclaimed as he pounded the bed to express his frustration.

"Uh, I hear that." proclaimed Tweek as he sipped his coffee "Especially when you have no idea what they mean."

"I know, right?!" Craig replied as he quickly related to what Tweek was saying. "It's all so frustrating and confusing and I hate feeling this way." the raven head proclaimed with frustration once again. Causing Tweek to pull him in by the shoulder and comfort him with a hug once again

"I'm so sorry you've been feeling this way, Craig, and all I've ever been thinking about is myself." Tweek replied with guilt, much to Craig's dismay. He really cared about Tweek and didn't want him to feel bad for being himself.

"Aw, Tweek, don't feel bad." "You _can_ be kinda selfish, but you have so much more going on in your head. I have most things figured out in my life and you need my support. Now come here." Craig requested as he pulled his boyfriend into an even tighter embrace. "You don't have to worry about me. I know what I said about these dreams, but I'll be okay, really."

Tweek frowned as he pulled out of the hug. "But Craig, you're only human. I can't always rely on you for every little problem. I learned yesterday that it takes two be in a relationship. You have needs too. Let me give _you_ what you need right now, okay?"

Craig sighed after another moment of hesitation, Craig couldn't deny his fears about these nightmares anymore and accepted Tweek's attention. "Okay, Babe, I'll tell you about my nightmares." After one more deep breath, the little cynic took a moment to gather his words as he began to discuss his dreams, "I guess this dreams started last week when my parents started fighting and when I asked them to be quiet so I could do my homework, my dad shouted at me."

"Oh Jesus, he didn't hurt you, did he?" asked Tweek with great concern in his voice

"He didn't physically hurt me or anything, but lately it's been really bothering me for some reason. Maybe because it's been going on for a few days now, they won't shut up and they never fucking apologized!" shouted Craig as he jumped off the bed in anger as he paced the floor while explaining what's been going on.

"Oh, Craig, I'm so sorry that's been happening. It sounds really shitty." Tweek replied with sympathy as he also stood up from the bed. He was doing it. He was actually doing it. Showing Craig support as he opened up to him about his bottled up feelings.

"I usually don't give a damn about this sort of crap, but it's not getting better and my stupid parents are so oblivious to how it's affecting me-" Craig turned himself around only to be met by Tweek's lips attaching themselves to his. They were _kissing!_ Something they've not done before, even with how long they've been dating. The blue-hatted cynic didn't know when he wanted to kiss Tweek, but he always thought he would be the one brave enough to make the first move. Craig didn't know what to do or think as they were both blushing with his eyes wide open while Tweek's were content and shut. Once Tweek let go, they both took deep fast breaths before Tweek was the first to respond.

"How...how did that feel?" he asked softly as they were both still blushing like crazy

"...Hot. Literally hot." Craig replied with a blank expression on his face as he rubbed his warm red cheeks "Why would you do that?"

"We're polar opposites," Tweek bashfully replied as he kicked his feet in place "I wanted to calm you down, but in my own way. I just hated seeing you so worked up. I'm sorry."

"...Don't be." replied Craig as he sat back on the bed. "That took balls, Babe. _Real_ balls, and it worked." Craig smiled as he rubbed one of his temples. That kiss shocked him into being calmer, "I'm thinking straight now thanks to you. Anyway, as for the nightmares, it's just me in a dark room with my parents shouting in my ear. To the point where I have a headache when I wake up."

"That's why you wanted to be alone at lunch." Tweek realized aloud as he moved closer to his boyfriend

"Yeah, I woke up with the worse headache of all of them. So I spent my lunch money on advil after school yesterday. Luckily I had some before I came over. " he explained as he laid down on the bed while Tweek pulled himself up next to him.

"Well, maybe you could try calling me during their fights or do something to drown them out besides doing homework." requested Tweek. Craig was impressed by his boy friend's sudden wisdom, it showed him that Tweek was trying to get better with his own anxiety. It made Craig feel very special inside. In that he had a hand in this. He cared about Tweek and Tweek cared so much about Craig that he was willing to evolve for him. Everything that was going on right now filled Craig with pride as he sat up and looked Tweek in the face.

"That could work." he simply replied.

"Oh, and maybe when your parents are calmer, you can tell them how you're feeling. They can't be shouting twenty-four seven, right?" Tweek questioned rhetorically as he spoke with uncharacteristic reasoning. "I mean they have to listen to you. You're the coolest kid in the world."

Craig looked down and thought about this proposal for a moment. It sounded reasonable enough. His parents had to calm down sooner or later, so Tweek's ideas were certainly worth a try. He turned towards Tweek one more time and proclaimed, "Thanks. You're right, Sweetie. I'll do that as soon as I get home, but for now, I'm ready to blast you to shit." the raven head added with a devilish grin as he pulled out his Nintendo Switch containing the latest Super Smash Brothers game.

Tweek laughed aloud as he quickly grabbed the blue controller from his boyfriend "In your dreams! I've been practicing my ass off with Ridley! You're going down! Ha ha ha!"

"Ah, you wish!" Craig laughed too as the boys began playing their game and escaping their worries for the day. They both had a lot of fun today just discussing their emotions and giving each other support. Tweek was finally walking alongside Craig and being equally as loving as Craig was to him.

 **THE END**


End file.
